Thank God for Friends
by Fayray82
Summary: Follow along as we learn of a woman learning to trust and love again. Rated M for language and strong content. *will be a lemon eventually*
1. Her story

She plopped down on the couch. This job was killing her. She liked the people she worked with, it was the hours that was killing her. She worked every night from the time she put her daughter to bed until two in the morning, got about four hours of sleep, then had to wake up and take care of her daughter during the days. She never thought it was going to be so hard. 

It was suppose to be perfect, her relationship with her fiance was great, until they discovered she was pregnant. They had their own place, both had good jobs, everything they needed, and she was planning their wedding. She was excited to find she'd be having a baby. Sure she'd probably have the baby before they were married, but now a days that really isn't frowned upon any longer. He wasn't. In fact, he took a major turn for the worse. Before she got pregnant, he was attentive, saw to her every need. Which is why she thought having the baby was going to make them stronger. How wrong she was.

She got up and peeked in at her daughter. It had become a routine. She'd make sure she was breathing, and just knowing that her daughter was sleeping peacefully put her at ease. How could you look at that sweet little face and not be in love with her? How could you not want her? Not want to be there for her?

He didn't. At seven months she had to quit her job. It was a great job too, only they didn't take care of their employees well, and when she was working ten hours a day and only allowed to eat on her lunch, it was putting her babies health at risk. He didn't like having to foot all the bills. That caused many fights. At eight and a half months, she learned the baby was too little, and her parents started shoving food in her mouth every chance they got. Her parents were great. She thought they would fly off the handle when they learned she was pregnant, but as a matter of fact, her mother was thrilled to be a grandma. And her father is the proudest of grandpas. It really is sweet.

He never helped around the house. He only had one chore, and that was to clean the cat box, because it too could cause complications. He rarely did that. He bitched because she was rarely home. Of course she'd want to spend time where she felt loved and taken care of. She spent the majority of her final trimester at her parents house.

She had a very long labor. Five days in fact. Her mother had called a mid-wife to help her and check on her in the final month, and the mid-wife had said her case was called nocturnal labor. She'd have contractions, hard ones, during the night, and nothing during the day. She was grateful to have the mid-wife, who was in fact a friend of the family. On the fourth night, something different happened. She begun to feel an intense burning in her hips, and knew something was wrong. Now he was hanging around through most of it. They were at her parents house for the duration, and he'd go to work during the day. He never offered to help, had to be pushed by everyone there to stay by her side, or else you'd find him sitting in front of the TV. While she was in pain, he slept. He wasn't even excited that his daughter was coming.

So when the burning started, and she couldn't walk, let alone move, he got pissed off enough to say that it was enough, and took her to the er. From there, the Dr's decided to push her labor along faster. This made her family so excited and brightened her mood a bit. So they put her in a labor room, which luckily she didn't have to share, and hooked her to the monitors. Her mother encouraged her to get an epidural, because she had been laboring so hard the last few nights, and her body needed rest. She didn't want it really, but was grateful later on. It was a relief to not feel pain any longer. Mean while, he had pulled one of the chairs up to the TV and put on a sports program.

She wanted a natural birth so badly. She wanted to know what it was to be a mother, and that included giving birth naturally. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. About an hour after the Dr's sped up her contractions, they came rushing back into the room. There was a problem. When she'd have a contraction, the baby was getting caught and her heart rate would drop to a scary number, below fifty. Emergency c-section. She was so scared, never having any operations before in her life. He didn't go with her. He stayed in the room and watched TV. Her mother went to see her granddaughter being born. The gentleman who gave her the epidural stayed with her and comforted her while she was being cut open. Stroking her hair and telling her she was doing great. A place he should have been, not a tech.

While she recovered, he went to see the baby. Her mother had followed the Dr's to the nursery to make sure her granddaughter was taken care of. He took one look at the baby and talked with another lady, a friend of his, that had had her baby a day before, who was also in the nursery. Her mother had said she was pissed. He should have been oohing and awhing over his own child, not someone else's.

So they went home to her parents house and were there about two weeks, so she could recover and her mother could help her. She wasn't suppose to lift anything heavier then the baby, let alone be out of bed for almost a month. And in that two weeks, he'd lost his temper with her family and her and moved back home with out her. Told her to call him when she was ready to move back and he'd get her. Never mind the fact that in that two weeks he wanted to have sex with her. She'd just had a baby for crying out loud, and she was cut open!

So she went back home. The first night was great. She came home to a clean house and he was making dinner for her. This is the man she wanted. The one who paid attention to her. He changed the diapers and held the baby. Told her how beautiful she was. She really thought that maybe things weren't as bad as they looked. Maybe she had just been too stressed. The next night, he left her to starve. Came home, sat in front of the TV, made himself dinner, then went back to the damn TV. Didn't come in the bedroom to see the baby, didn't give her a kiss hello, didn't ask if she was hungry or if she wanted to share his food. The only thing he did was turn off the bedroom light, while she was crying silent tears. It was this night she told him she was leaving him.

He went to work the next day and immediately her mother and brother helped move everything over to their house. All the baby stuff and a duffel of her clothes. He stormed in on his lunch demanding to know what was going on. He thought that they had just had a fight that night, nothing more. She told him she was tired of putting up with his shit and to leave her alone. Gave him back the ring. She didn't want to get married to a man that didn't care enough about his fiance that he let her starve. He left after pulling out some tears and playing the "But I love you" card. Then she felt bad. Until she went home to get some more clothes and found everything of hers packed in a pile in the corner of the bedroom. Yeah she had left him, but she was still holding out hope that he would realize why it was that she did so, and change his ways. Apparently not.

She was too kind hearted to not let him see the baby. Her parents would allow him a hour or two ever weekend. They hated him for how he treated her. Then he denied her child support, saying he'd never put money in her hand. If the baby needed something, she was to tell him and he'd buy it. Never mind the cost of gas to take the baby to the Dr, or when she needed something for the baby that he couldn't bring, like medicine in the middle of the night.

He'd come over and do nothing but take pictures of himself with the baby. So he could show his friends what a good father he was. About two months of this, and the cards and treats for her started. On mother's day, her first one, he brought her a card but never looked at the baby. Then she started thinking maybe he just had first time jitters. Many first time fathers have a hard time adjusting right? But she noticed that now he was paying less and less attention to their daughter, and spent more time trying to win her back. This upset her too. She didn't need him, their daughter did. So she ended his visits. Until he could realize that both women needed equal attention from him. But that never happened.

And so now, a year later, here she was laying in her bed, in the bedroom she shared with her daughter in her parents house, trying to sleep. She had come to terms with the fact that the only time he tried, was when she was dating someone else, and he'd found out about it. He was never going to grow up and realize he can't have his cake and eat it too. A full year it took her to fully get over Darien Chiba and move on with her life. Thank god for friends.

So...it's been a really long time since I've written anything. I was once known as Angel Kisses and my pride and joy story was Pen Pals (another GW/SM x-over). But sadly, I no longer have that email account, hence the new one. I've noticed a drastic shortage of GW/SM x-overs, and plan to at least keep up with mine. I'm die hard fan, have been for years and it really bums me out when I check every few days and no one has updated. So I promise to update every few days. FayRay

This is the only time I'm writing this, so please remember in the next few chapters; I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I am merely borrowing the characters to fill in the roles of my fics.


	2. Night out

"I don't know Mina. I have to find a sitter for Rini and that's not easy on such short notice." 

"Come on girl, you need a night out! All you do anymore is work and sit at home. How are you suppose to meet anyone that way?"

Serena sighed into the phone, "I meet plenty of people at work."

"Not the same. You can't date co-workers! What about your mom? Can she watch Rini?"

"I don't want to burden my parents. It's bad enough I still haven't moved out yet."

"Excuses! I sure your mom would be cool with it. Just ask her. What harm could it do? And if you ask, you'll know if you need a sitter or not. Come on girl! It's been so long since we've hit up the bar scene."

"Alright, I'll call ya back," she said, hanging up the phone. She'd give into her friends just this once. She was getting cabin fever after all, and a nice strong drink really sounded good.

"Hey Ma," she yelled down the stairs, "Mina wants to treat me to a night out. Could you watch Rini? I'll leave once she's in bed."

"Yes, I think it would be good for you. You need to meet new people. Become ambitious again. I'm tired of seeing you here all depressed," her mom yelled back.

Serena phoned Mina back and told her to pick her up at eight thirty. Then she dug around in her closet for something that was cute and might fit. She put on a few extra pounds with Rini, and still haven't been able to get all of them off. Her mother once told her that that little bit extra was from Rini stretching her out, and there wasn't much she could do about it, no matter how many sit ups she did.

She then hopped in the shower and right back out. It's amazing how fast you learned to do things when you have someone that needs your constant attention. Picking up Rini from her play pen, she changed her, tickled her tummy, cooed with her for awhile before fixing her a bottle and laying her down.

"Aunt Mina thinks she's going to find you a new step-daddy tonight," she said while smoothing out Rini's hair, "But he'll have to pass your inspection huh kiddo?" she smiled. Rini pulled the bottle from her mouth and answered her Mommy with a loud, "Doggie!"

"No silly, there's no doggie," Serena laughed, "Go to sleep my beautiful princess. I love you."

* * *

Serena and Mina walked into the bar and quickly got their drinks.

"OMG!" Serena exclaimed after taking a long pull off of her daiquiri, "This is so good. Oh how I missed you," she crooned to the glass, making Mina laugh.

"Hey Look! Rei and Lita are here!" She pointed to a booth, dragging Serena along behind her.

"Hey guys! Long time!" Mina shouted over the music.

"Hey Mina! Meatball head!"

"Don't call me that Rei!" Serena rasp berried.

"Mommy-hood have no effect on you huh? Still immature I see," the raven haired beauty joked.

"I'm not the one calling names."

"I wasn't. It's called an endearment. But obviously I need a new one. No more Meatballs?"

"Nah, Rini pulls on them too much. In fact," she pulled her hair from the sloppy bun she'd had it in, shaking it out, "I cut it."

"Well it's still long," Lita pointed out.

"Nuh-uh this is short for me. Anything that doesn't come mid back is too short."

They ordered another round of drinks and chatted for awhile before the DJ played a really good song.

"OH! OH! OH! I gotta dance to this, come on!" Mina shouted, grabbing Serena and dragging her to the floor.

Being a responsible mother had left Serena out of the loop for a while. Two drinks and her head was already spinning. She began bobbing to the techno song with out a care in the world, trying to keep up with Mina. She soon found herself dancing alone as Mina had gotten lost in the crowd. 'It's ok, I'm still having fun,' she thought. She began dancing the way she did when she had her mp3 player going and no one was around.

He'd been sitting at the bar, him and his friend. They were meeting up to catch up. Business had kept him in New York for almost a year. He was watching her dance from the corner of his eye. She was a little hottie, popping her body in time to the beat.

"Man, look at that girl go. How long is this song anyway? Don't you think she'd get tired?" His friend asked.

"That's what people come here for Duo, to dance."

He turned his bar stool fully towards her. The music changed to an old disco remix and she changed the way she was dancing without thought.

"Dude, she makes me want to dance," Duo said bouncing in his seat to the music.

"So go."

"Cool Dude, see ya!"

But before Duo could get to her she was joined by Rei and Lita. Duo could not believe his luck! Three babes dancing together! He danced his way right in between them during funky town, spinning Serena out, bumping hips with Lita, shimming with Rei. Man this was great! Ring my bell came on and Duo found himself danced right out of the trio by another blond haired girl, who took his place dancing with Serena. He frowned, that was so not cool. He tried to get back to Serena but the other blond wasn't letting him near. He finally shouted in her ear, to be heard over the music, "What's the deal?"

"My date, you want her, buy another round!"

Was the hot body popper gay? That was so not cool. He was hoping to score tonight, not get shunned. He made his way back to the bar and ordered five shots.

"Well?"

"I think she's gay. The other blond one told me I had to buy drinks first before I could have her."

"Sounds like they just wanted more drinks. You're a push over."

Duo looked at the drinks on the bar, "Yeah I guess so," he signaled the girls over.

"Whatcha got for us hot stuff?" Lita asked, winking.

"Blow jobs." He grinned.

"Not on the first date babe," Serena teased.

"Aw come on. We could always do body shots?" he suggested.

Mina eyed Duo and asked his name.

"Well Duo," she pulled her hair back, bent over, wrapped her lips around the shot glass and downed the shot, sans hands, "That was a pretty damn good blow job."

He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "You have no idea..."

"Mina," she supplied.

"Mina."

"Why Duo, are you gay?" she teased.

"Are you?" He shot back.

"Hardly." Rei said, taking her shot.

"She's Rei. That's Lita and that's Serena," Mina said, pointing to each.

"This is boring. I need to dance!" Lita shouted after slamming her shot back.

"Come on stud," Rei said, grabbing Duo's hand and dragging him back to the floor, with Lita in tow.

"Come on Sere, take the shot, lets go."

"Give me a minute. I need a water and a cool down session before I head back out."

"Water?"

"Well you've had more then me, so I guess I'm driving huh?"

"Suit yourself, see ya out there!"

Serena sat in the stool, ordered her water, took her shot then chased it. She watched as her friends took turns grinding against Duo. She smiled slightly at the expression on his face, poor boy. Her friends were doing a number on him. She whipped out her phone and texted home, asking if the baby was alright. Her mom text back for her not to worry and just have fun. She looked up at the guy who was sitting next to her and smiled. He didn't smile back. 'Well', she thought huffily to herself, 'He's no fun.'She got up to go back out on the floor and promptly fell over said jerk.

"Watch out."

"Sorry, jeez ligthen up."

Ay Chico came on and Duo found himself left out as each girl partnered up to dance with each other. He made his way back to the bar. "Damn, tell me that's not hot!" he said, shoving his friend and pointing to the girls who were grinding against each other.

The man just watched the action, swigging his beer.

"I wonder who would go home with me if I offered?"

"Serena wouldn't."

"Oh? You talked to her?"

"No, I watched her text home. She has a baby."

Duo made a face. "Guess that means she has a boyfriend, or husband even. Too bad to. I think she's hot."

"They all are."

"True. Come dance with us dude. It's not often you find a jackpot like this!"

"Don't dance."

He shrugged, downed his beer, and walked back out to the dance floor.

By the end of the night he had asked each one if they'd like to go home with him at one point or another, well except Serena. He wasn't going to touch that with a ten foot pole. He'd never been with someone with children so wouldn't know how to handle it. Least that's what he told himself. No such luck, but he did get them all to agree to hang out with him and chill at his friends house sometime though. And he got numbers, so it really did turn out to be a good night.

* * *

"Mina, I had fun the other night, but I really can't just go hang out. I have things to do, have to take a nap with Rini, make plans for her party, then get ready to go to work. But maybe when I have a day off we can hang out again, cool?"

"Yeah cool. Sorry, I sometimes forget that it's just you providing for that baby. I'll tell everyone you said hi then."

"You do that, and have fun! Talk to you later. Bye!" she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Really Mr. Winner, that's just too much. It's just a simple birthday party."

"Serena, it's no big deal. Well actually it is. It's you daughters first birthday. It should be a big event. And my place is plenty big enough for a party." Her blond haired, quiet boss suggested.

"I don't deserve this."

"Nonsense. You're one of my hardest working employees. I like to provide for those that work hard for me."

"Thank you Mr. Winner," she smiled, knowing not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When he walked away, she sent a mass text to her friends, informing them that Rini's party was now going to be next Saturday at the Winner mansion.

* * *

Ok so I was bored and decided to post the next chapter already. You know when you got it, post it:) No nothing on romances yet, but that doesn't mean there is none. And yes I'm focusing more on the other characters first instead of the main, but you'll find out why soon enough. What do you think of it so far? Is it a nay or yea? I don't like to push for reviews but some feed back would be welcomed. And just incase you want to flame me for the "gay" thing, I meant no harm in it. My sister is in fact, so it doesn't bother me a bit. Until next time, FayRay 


	3. The party!

She was completely floored by the party that Mr. Winner had thrown for her daughter. He had made it a circus theme, complete with a real circus! Elephants, tight rope walkers, a knife thrower, everything!

"Mr. Winner, how can I ever thank you for all this?"

"Serena, the first twenty times were enough. I'm just glad your daughter is having so much fun," they both stood off to the side watching Rini ride the elephant with the help of a lady named Cathrine.

"You have such nice friends, to help you out with this,"

"Yes, I figured with my friend Trowa, the clown, in town I might as well help them out too. They were looking for work, so I provided and killed two birds with one stone as the saying goes," he laughed.

"I am grateful,"

"Have you meet the rest of my guests?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, I've mainly stayed by Rini's side. I just worry that she'll get hurt,"

"There's no need to be. She's in very capable hands. Come, I'll introduce you."

They walked to a picnic table on the far side of the lawn. It was a bit of a trek, since the lawn was massive. He helped her sit and started to introduce her to some of his staff and house guests.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ms. Tsukino, this is her daughters birthday party," She waved nervously.

"This is Chang Wufei," the dark haired man nodded towards her, "And this is..."

"Babe! Hey how's it going beautiful! I had no clue this was your kids party!"

"How's it going Duo?" she asked.

"You two have met?" Quatre questioned.

"Yeah...uhmm...bar...uhmm...danced...uhmm.." Duo said around the cake he was shoving in his mouth.

Serena laughed, "I think he's trying to say that we met at the dance club last week."

"Baka, don't talk with food in your mouth, it's rude," Wufei said. "You have a beautiful child Ms. Tsukino,"

"Serena please. I hate to be so formal," she said, he nodded in response.

She wondered how they had met while the three chatted. It was obvious they were from very different backgrounds. Duo being American, Wufei was probably Chinese, if she guessed right, and Mr. Winner was Arabic. She observed Wufei while they talked. He sat with his back straight, showing her that he respected himself. He was either a man of power or massive training. Men just didn't sit straight like that anymore. His black hair was pulled tightly back in a low ponytail. He spoke softly, saying only a few words. He had very dark eyes, and a sexy little smirk that made her smile when she saw it. She began to wonder if he was built under the dark blue shirt he was wearing when,

"You braided baka! Don't call me Wu-man! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Whoa, anger management much.

"Don't mind them," Quatre leaned over to tell her, "They do this all the time. It's a love hate relationship."

"Ah, I get it. Rei and I have one of those," she laughed.

"Hey Sere!" Mina called, walking up to the table holding Rini. "Someones getting cranky."

"Come here my baby girl," she said reaching for her daughter. She hushed and cooed her daughter back to a quiet state. "She's tired," she explained to everyone.

"That's probably a sign that we should wrap it up Serena," her mother said, "Do you want me to take her home and put her down for a nap?"

"Will you mom? That way I can help clean and pack up her gifts."

* * *

After her family had left, and the circus crowd had left, Serena's guests and Quatre's company all found themselves chatting in one of his living rooms.

"Man Quatre, you're house is huge!" Lita stated. "You could get lost in this place so fast!"

"I have babe! Many times! Just trying to find the kitchen!" Duo stated.

"You stay here and still get lost?" Rei asked.

"It's not hard for him," Wufei muttered.

"Wu-man! You're so mean!"

"Duo, start running," he said, pulling out his kantana. Duo shrieked and ran towards the closest door, Wufei hot on his heels.

Quatre groaned and apologised.

"It's ok Quatre, we're used to seeing something like that daily with these two," Lita said, pointing to Rei and Serena.

"So Trowa," Serena changed the subject as fast as she could, "You enjoy being a clown?"

The silent man that had been sitting farther away from them nodded.

"Well I want to thank you too. You both made my daughters first birthday wonderful."

"She's cute." Trowa said.

"You don't mind so many people living with you Quatre?" Rei asked. "I'd miss my privacy."

"I hardly notice," He laughed, "There are over thirty bedrooms."

Mina's eye's got huge, "Wow! Why so big?"

"I have a lot of sisters."

"And you hardly notice?" Serena asked.

"They've all moved on to their own places, I'm the youngest."

"You must have huge parties for the holidays!" Mina said.

"Not here." Trowa threw in.

"We go to other parties for holidays, mainly Miss. Peacecrafts," Quatre added.

"So Mr. Winner," Serena began.

"Please Serena, call me Quatre outside of work."

She nodded, "Quatre, where can I find a map to the restroom?"

He laughed, "Just down the hall. You shouldn't get too lost."

"We'll never see her again," she heard Rei saying as she left.

* * *

"This is good for her," Rei said, after Serena had left the room, "She never spends anytime away from Rini."

"Yeah, before Rini she was so much fun to hang out with," Mina added.

"Having a child will change a person." Quatre stated.

"Not that much. All she does now is work and take care of Rini. Children are suppose to enhance our lives, not burden them." Lita said.

"She does work quite often, but I've never heard any complaints from her."

"She wouldn't tell anyone her burdens. She thinks it would burden them. And she's not one from sympathy." Rei said.

Quatre looked at each of them with a questioning look, "Should I lighten her work load?"

"No! She'd freak out. She's trying to gather enough to move Rini and herself in their own place."

"She thinks she's a burden on her parents," Mina added.

"I don't want to pry," Quatre started.

"The dad?" Trowa asked.

"Gone. Wanted nothing to do with Rini once she was born. He's a real bastard." Lita said.

"I respect her more for that." Wufei said, who had slipped back in the room slightly before Serena left. "She has courage and honor. It's not easy to raise a child by yourself."

"I think I'd just like for her to see that she can be herself again." Mina sighed.

"Quiet,"

"But she wasn't before, Trowa. She was as loud as me and twice as fun."

"Yeah, like the female version of Duo," Lita laughed.

"Oh Kami." Wufei rolled his eyes.

* * *

Great, she was lost. She'd never hear the end of it from Rei. She had just been looking at all the pretty pictures on the walls, this place was beautiful, and got turned around. She had made a right turn before the bathroom, so she figured if she kept turning left, she'd eventually find her way back to the sitting room. How wrong she was.

"Just great. I'll be stuck here forever lost in this mansion, never see my child again, and die of starvation before the end of the week," she muttered to herself. She made another left turn.

Ran into something hard, and fell to the ground.

"Watch it," the something hard said.

"Sorry, jeez lighten up, it was an accident." Whoa, I've said that before, she thought to herself, getting up from the floor. He glared at her.

She glared back into the hard, cold Prussian blue eyes. "Could you direct me to the sitting room? I'm lost."

"Hn." He started walking away.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude!"

He turned back to look at her, "You coming?"

She followed him in silence. Thinking that if he was Quatre's hired help, she'd be complaining. But not about his ass. He had a nice one. Yeah, she smiled, that she would give him. And his eyes, so serious, but something in them made her insides melt. Her knees were shaking. It had taken guts to glare back into those eyes. This was not a man to mess with. Probably Quatre's bodyguard.

He pointed to the doorway at the end of the wall they had turned down, "There," and continued on his way.

"Thanks," she muttered and walked into the sitting room.

"Well there you are," Quatre said.

"Shut up Rei," Serena said quickly when Rei opened her mouth.

"You ok Sere?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, just had a run in with a bastard is all."

"Who?"

"Didn't get his name. All he said was "Hn." If he's your help Quatre, I suggest some lessons in manners."

The guys laughed at her.

"What?"

"Brown hair? Blue eyes? About so tall?" he questioned, showing the height with his hand.

"Yeah,"

"That would be my other guest, Heero Yui. He's not much of a people person."

"Oh. I better get going. I need to be home for Rini."

"I'll walk you out. I'd like to have a word with you."

"Ok." They got up and headed towards the main hallway.

"Serena, I'd like to offer you and Rini one of the wings of the mansion."

"Quatre, I can't accept that. It's really a nice gesture, but what would my co-workers think? And we are not a charity case. I will find a place for us to live."

"I understand that, but I often house my employee's. Especially if they are trying to get on their feet. Consider it a stepping stone. Maybe even a trial run, away from your parents house, to see how well you can manage with Rini on your own."

"I can manage just fine, sir," she said, offended.

"I mean no offense. I would charge you a small fee, which can be taken from your pay so you wouldn't even miss it, and have a sitter set up for Rini during the day, also at a small fee. That way it wouldn't be considered charity. Think of it as renting an apartment."

"I'll consider it. Thanks again for the party," she said as they reached her car. "See you Monday."

* * *

"So she'll be living here?" Duo asked. They were in the kitchen enjoying the rest of the birthday cake. Well at least he was.

"If she accepts, yes. And she's to be treated as if she's not here."

"Yeah yeah, we know the drill," Duo said.

"That didn't stop you from hitting on the last of Quatre's employee's that stayed here," Wufei pointed out.

"Well, I couldn't help it, she was hot."

"Serena's not?" Trowa questioned.

"I didn't say that. She's a total babe. But she has a kid. Not my thing."

"There's nothing wrong with having a child Duo," Wufei replied.

"Too much responsibility," He shrugged.

"I just wanted you all to be aware," Quatre cut in before a fight was started.

"Fine by me," Duo said.

"No problem," Wufei agreed.

Trowa nodded his approval.

All four sets of eyes moved to the man leaning in the doorway. "Heero?"

"Whatever," he said before walking away.

* * *

A.N. K here's the next little bit. Thank you Usagi Uchiha Yuy Kudo for your review. This chapter is out just for you! Hope everyone has a nice week! Remember to review! Fayray


	4. Men

Exactly one week later Serena had moved in. It didn't take her long to decide it was the best thing for her and Rini. She did get a whole wing to herself, which included four bedrooms, a sitting room, a small kitchenette, and two bathrooms. It was away from the guys. They all stayed in a wing on the other side of the house. They all shared a massive laundry room on the ground floor, towards the back of the house. She refused to let any of Quatre's help do her laundry. Or shopping, though they did offer.

Her mother and brother helped her move again, and helped paint the bedrooms. It was nice to have her own room again and not have to worry about waking the baby with every noise she made. And since there was an intercom system throughout the house, she could always keep an ear out for the baby. Which ever room she traveled too, all she had to do was flip a switch to hear her. And the best thing was that Quatre had hired a nanny. He said it was so that she didn't have to run back and forth to drop Rini off. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the nanny was her mid-wife's daughter, Ami.

At the present moment she was enjoying her day off outside, watching Rini laugh as Ami pushed her in the baby swing that had been set up for her. She was laying on a lawn chair, trying to soak in as much sun as she could. She had become pale within the last year, never venturing outside for long. Her goal was to become darker then the white bikini she was wearing, and she was starting to see results.

Ami and her were chatting about the past year, Serena filling Ami in on what she had missed. Ami was present when her mother had been Serena's mid-wife. They were becoming fast friends, when they were joined by Wufei. He stepped outside in a training outfit, nodded a hello, and walked to the far side of the yard.

They continued the conversation, and Serena couldn't help but let her eyes wander over to Wufei. He looked so graceful going through the martial arts routine. So strong and sure of himself. It was not something she was used to in a man. After a while he removed his shirt, and even Ami had to comment on the sight.

"I don't know how we are going to live here and not be driven crazy by all these men."

"Why Ami, I didn't think you'd notice," Serena laughed.

"I'm only human. And each one of them is good looking in his own way." She pointed out.

"Yeah well watch out for Duo. He may look innocent, but I noticed he's the biggest flirt and will flirt with anything that is female."

"I know, he already has," Ami laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

On the other side of the lawn, Wufei had noticed that she was watching him, and had been for quite sometime. He didn't not like that fact. Quite the opposite. It excited him. She excited him. He admitted to himself that he was attracted to her. He wasn't sure if it was just her beauty he was attracted too, or if it was more, but he was a man of his word, and would keep his word to Quatre. If she showed interest in him openly, then he wasn't sure if he could. He'd probably have to leave before that happened, or if it did. That way they would not be living under the same roof. He did have a place to live besides Quatres. He just enjoyed threatening Duo so much, it was convenient to live in the same household.

He changed positions, which changed his point of view, and noticed he wasn't the only one watching Serena. Heero was watching from his bedroom window. Heero probably thought of her as a threat and that's why he was keeping such a close eye on her. Wufei didn't know if Heero would ever change. They had been through so much during the wars, what little of Heero's personality was lost. The man didn't even smile around them anymore.

Finishing his routine, he picked up the towel he had brought with him and started to towel off, heading toward Serena.

"Onna, don't you know you'll get skin cancer sitting in the sun like that?" Damn she is hot in that suit, he thought.

"Got it covered," she said, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen, "See?"

"SPF 4 is not going to do you any good."

"Well it'll probably do something huh?" she smiled.

He shook his head, nodded a hello to Ami, smiled at Rini, and went inside, muttering something about onnas under his breath.

* * *

"Hey Serena?" Duo poked his head out the back door.

"Yeah Duo?"

"Would you be a doll and invite your friends over?"

"Didn't you get their numbers?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it looks better if you ask. You know, invite them to see your rooms and what not and I just happen to be here to appreciate them," he winked.

"Tell you what, if you cook dinner I'll ask them."

His face fell, "But babe, I can't cook!"

"Don't worry Duo, Rini and I can help you, huh Rini?" Ami supplied. Rini clapped her hands in excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ami laughed at Duo antics, lifted Rini from the swing and headed for the house.

"You have great friends Sere," he said, watching her rise from the lawn chair.

"I know, just don't go breaking all their hearts."

He held out her towel for her, wrapping her in it when she got close, "Nah, I'm not a heartbreaker. Just looking for that one shot at love."

She smiled up at him, "I'm sure you've had plenty of shots. Maybe, just maybe if you flirted less, and acted a little more serious, you might get one of them."

"That's all it takes huh? What about you? What would it take for you to think seriously of me?"

She leaned against him, so they were chest to chest. Putting her arms around him she reached around behind him to play with his braid and stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear, "Cut all this off," as she pulled.

"Ah no fair babe!" he said, stepping back, "That's just mean! Getting me all worked up and then telling me to get rid of my baby!" he said, fondling his braid.

"I'm only kidding," she laughed, "Sides I have to much baggage for someone like you."

"But you have all the right curves," he whined, following her inside.

"Better not let Quatre hear you saying that," she laughed.

They parted ways, she headed for her wing, and Duo towards the kitchen. Along the way she called up Mina.

* * *

"Yeah so you might want to bring extra cash, Duo's cooking. We may need to order pizza." she laughed into her phone. "K, see you guys in the next hour or so."

She closed her phone and lifted her foot to start the long climb to her rooms, and stopped mid motion. Heero was standing at the top of the stairs staring back down at her. They sat there staring at each other for a couple of minutes. She could swear there was electrical sparks in the space between them. She felt extremely hot and didn't know why. All she wanted to do was take a shower, and he was in her way. And the more she thought about it, the more she was getting pissed off.

"Why are you in my wing of the house?" she demanded, continuing her climb.

"Hn."

"That's not an answer. I want a real one!"

"Security check."

"What are you? A personal body guard? For your information, I don't have enemy's, so stay outta my area!" Man, what was with her? Something about him just rubbed her wrong.

He lifted a shoulder and started down the stairs, avoiding her by moving to the far side. When they reached each other, they stopped and stared again.

"You were there that night at the bar, weren't you?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything? You could have joined in the fun you know."

"No reason too," he said, continuing on his way down.

She watched him walk down the stairs, wondering what his deal was, but quickly snapped out of it and made her way to her shower. A half hour later, she was in front of her vanity trying to decide what to do with her hair when she heard Duo's sing song voice over the intercom, "Serena! Dinner's ready!"

She pleaded her hair in a braid and found everyone sitting at the kitchen table, well everyone but him. He didn't eat with anyone. Was he to good for everyone or something? She took the open seat between Trowa and Wufei. She listened with half an ear as Lita and Mina were going on about the cute outfits they had found that day, and was startled when Trowa leaned close to ask if she was ok.

"Yeah, just thinking," she smiled back.

* * *

Later, they migrated to the entertainment room and popped in a movie. Serena herself was on the floor spending some quality time with Rini. They were rolling a ball back and forth and Rini decided to try and throw the big ball. It bounced past the couch and out the door way. "Silly girl. You're not suppose to throw it," she said, getting up to retrieve the ball.

She found it alright. He was holding it. "Sorry," she said, reaching to take it back. He tossed it back in the room instead, and brushed past her to inform Quatre of something.

"What is his deal?" she asked when the two had left the room.

"Well babe, fighting changes a person," Duo said, over Mina's head.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing," Wufei answered, glaring at Duo.

"Ask him," Trowa suggested.

"But he doesn't say more then two words at a time! It's fustrating!"

"He talks to us," Duo helpfully threw in.

She huffed and picked up Rini, "We're going to bed. Say night night Rini,"

"Night Rini!" They all chorused.

Wufei followed her out, offering to take Rini for her. "That's ok. She doesn't really let strangers hold her." But as she said it, Rini reached out for Wufei. He raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe I'm wrong," she said, handing the baby to him.

"Don't let Heero get to you," he said as they continued on their way. "He's ex military, and that's all I'll say."

"He just seems to be the odd one out. Even Trowa says more then him, and he's the quiet one."

"We all had to learn to speak 'Heero'. Everyone 'Hn' is different," he joked. She smiled at him.

"Are you all settled in?"

"Yes, it's great being here. You guys are so nice, well most of you."

"I'm glad," he said, handing the baby back to her, "If you need to talk to someone, my door's always open."

"Thank you."

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She sat staring in shock as Rini waved 'bye bye' to the form retreating to the stairs.


	5. A date

After what had happened in the hall, she'd managed to avoid spending any alone time with Wufei. She didn't know what that was all about, and she really didn't have the courage to find out. Sure she was attracted to him, hell she liked them all in their own ways, but she wasn't ready for a relationship if that's what he wanted. He hadn't mentioned it since, and she wasn't going to either.

Heero had left a week ago. Quatre said that he had to go to New York for business. It shouldn't be bothering her that he wasn't around. But the fact of the matter was, it did. She really wanted to crack him. She really wanted to get him to say more then two words to her. She'd heard him talking once, but when she walked into the room, he clammed up. And she couldn't deny that she was very attracted to him. Maybe it was because he was so stand offish, that he didn't talk to her or treat her like the other guys. There was something there. She knew it, and he had to know it. She just wished that he didn't piss her off every time he was near.

"Serena are you ok? You've been reading the same page for the last 15 minutes," Trowa pointed out. She was spending time in the libary with Trowa. It had become her new favorite past time. It turned out that the quiet one was accually someone she could really talk too.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff," she sighed, closing said book. She really couldn't concentrate anyway.

"Want to share?" He sat down beside her.

"It's nothing too important," she said, sitting up to make room for him.

"I won't pry then," he adjusted so she could lay her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes before he suggested they go for a walk.

She collected Rini, and they went for a walk around the front lawn, Trowa pushing Rini in her stroller. The fresh air was helping to clear her mind.

"Serena, I'd like to treat you to sushi sometime," he stated.

She was floored by the sudden comment. "That would be nice," she said hesitantly.

"I would just like to get you out and get you to relax. There's no pressure," he added quickly.

"It's not that, I just don't want you to get in trouble with Quatre. I'm really not worth that."

"Of course you are. It will be no big deal. We're just friends."

"You're right of course."

"Tonight good for you?"

"Sure, I have nothing planned. Just have to make sure Ami is doing nothing."

Just then Duo pulled into the driveway and hopped out of his car. "Serena! You have to come play this game I just got! It's awesome!" He ran into the house.

She smiled at Duo and shook her head slightly. Lifting her eyes to Trowa, she gave him a small smirk, which he returned, and lifted a shoulder. They headed back towards the house.

* * *

Wufei caught her by the arm as she was heading back to the living room, after putting Rini down for a nap. He steered her into the nearest room and shut the door behind them.

"Woman, we need to talk."

"I'm suppose to meet Duo right now, I don't have time," she protested.

"Are you attracted to me or not?" He came right out with it.

"I...I.." she tried to respond, speechless.

He leaned against the door. "Look, I like you. I've also noticed you looking at me. I want to know what the deal is."

"I like you, I'm just not sure if it's as a friend or more."

He pushed away from the door to approach her and gently traced a hand down her cheek.

"I don't want to be pushed into anything."

"I understand," he said, taking her chin in his hand. He gently lifted her head so that her lips met his own.

It was the first kiss she had had in a very long time. Just a simple gentle press, barely even there. But it was enough to make her knees feel like jelly. She held on to his arms for support.

The loud bellow of "Rena!! Come play!" over the intercom tore them apart. She flushed a pretty shade of red and marched to the nearest intercom. "Duo," she said softly, "If you woke the baby, I'll personally cut your hair off."

"Sorry," was heard in a squeak.

Wufei chuckled, "My type of woman." And she was. Quiet, responsible, honorable...

"About that, I'm no ones woman as of right now, understand? I'm not ready for a commitment," she turned on him. "I have important things to consider, such as my daughter before making a major decision like that."

And a temper, He thought.

His hands went up in defense and he took a step back, "I told you, I understand. I'm not going to push you into anything, but if a moment happens by, like just now, then I'm going to take it."

She nodded and left the room. Well at least she told him that she didn't want anything right now. A few kisses couldn't hurt anything right?

* * *

"HA! I whooped your ass again! I so rock!" Serena jumped up and down, doing a little celebrtory dance.

"Best 9 outta 10?" Duo whined, with puppy eyes, "I know I can win!"

"Face it Duo, I rule and you drool!"

"Never! I'll never give in! If you win, I'll be your slave for a week!"

"Tempting, tempting...what if you win?"

"Then I either get a kiss from you or you can be my slave for a week!"

"Duo," she said in a warning tone.

"Ah come on babe, like I'm going to win right??"

"Fine, it's so on!"

She plopped back down while he reset the game. Soon she was lost in concentration as she maneuvered the car around the race track. 1:17, her best time yet.

"Good luck beating that score, slave," she smirked and threw him the controller.

"No prob babe!" he grinned and began his laps. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

She was on edge as she watched his car go around the laps, once, twice, three times...1:13 seconds. She blinked. What just happened? How'd he do that?

He grinned from ear to ear. "So which is it babe? Kiss or slave?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Beat my score! All you're other ones sucked."

"I have my way," he chuckled. "So huh, which one?"

"Neither, I withdrawal my bet!" she started scooting backwards, towards the door. "I can only imagine what you'd have me do if I was your slave!"

"Where are you going? Get back here slave!" He crawled after her.

"Never!" she giggled. He caught up quickly and started to tickle her.

"Duo! I can't breathe!" she cried out between shrieks of laughter.

He stopped and stared down at her pinned to the ground. Her hair was splayed out across the floor, her face was flush from her laughing, her chest was heaving from her staggered breathing, and he couldn't control the lustful thoughts that ran through his head.

"Times up," he said before claiming her lips with his own. He pecked her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids, her ears. He wanted to taste all of her. She giggled at the silliness of his kisses.

"Ok! Ok!" she said when he started leaving little kisses down her neck, "You're done!"

"I beg to differ," he huskily growled, but lifted himself off of her anyway.

"One time thing," she said, standing and straightening her shirt, "I won't be fooled so easily next time. Geez, I never thought you were a cheater." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not!" he looked honestly hurt, "I'm just good at stratagizing. I had this planned all along." he flashed her a victory sign and grinned.

She hit him in the arm. "Sneaky."

"But well worth it!"

She looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was time to get Rini up and feed her dinner, then get ready for her dinner appointment with Trowa.

"I gotta feed the runt," she said, turning to leave.

"Wanna play again later?"

"Setting me up are you? I don't think so, I have a date," she said leaving the room.

"With who?" he followed her out.

"A friend," she answered.

"Who's not me."

"Correct."

"But lives in the house?"

"Correct."

"And he's not me?"

"Duo, it's not you," she laughed and headed up the stairs to her rooms.

* * *

Ok, Duo's a flirt nothing more. Course he wanted to kiss me, she thought. He wants to kiss any girl he can see. If it were any of her friends she'd bet money the same thing would have happened. Besides, it was a well known fact in the house that Duo didn't want to get involved with her because of Rini. Sure he was super cute with that boyish charm he has, but didn't she want a man and not a playmate? Wufei was a man...

"Serena? Are you still with me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Trowa."

"You've been staring at your food like you're trying to find the secret of life in it," he joked. "What has you thinking so much lately?"

She lifted said food to her mouth and thought about telling him everything.

"Guys."

"Ah. Are we driving you crazy then?"

"You could say that," she smiled.

"Can't handle being around so many guys? Or is one of us treating you badly?"

She sipped her sake. "No, it's not that, you guys have been great. There's just a lot of testosterone in the house." She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him that both Duo and Wufei had kissed her in the same day. She didn't want it to get back to Quatre, who had told her about how he had given the guys a hands off rule.

"And?"

"And you are all so different."

"Yes we are. Have you been trying to figure us out then?"

"You could say that."

"You know, I think we've been trying to figure you out too."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she said under her breath. Trowa's eyebrow shot up.

"Trowa, do you like me too?" she suddenly asked.

"Has someone stated they like you?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "But I don't want anyone getting in trouble."

"Let me guess, Duo? That's normal of him, and we all expect it at one point or another," he laughed.

"And Wufei," she supplied quietly. He paused in raising his glass to his lips.

"That's a surprise," he nodded, "But I could see why. He's attracted to your sense of responsibility when it comes to Rini."

"That's the only thing he's attracted too?"

"Of course not," he smiled, "It helps that your beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she flushed. He smiled softly.

"You are a classic beauty. I have seen many sides of you the past few weeks that I would have never thought you capable of when we first met."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, you can be quiet and thoughtful. Something I greatly appreciate," he smiled again, "You can be fun and playful. You can be down right scary when your angry. You can be loving when the moment calls for it, and stern when you need to be the next. You are very responsible. You are everything fascinating and wonderful rolled into one."

She sat quietly for a few moments, "I didn't take you for a sweet talker."

"Just being honest, and yes, Serena I like you too."

"I think I need to move out," she muttered.

"Do not worry. I happen to know I can control myself. I really enjoy your company most of all. You are a spark of life in a house that has not seen such a sight in a while. It's like having a tall glass of water after walking in a desert."

"Well, I hate to crush you or any of the other men, but at this point in my life, I'm just not interested. I mean, yes, I happen to think you are all handsome, but I don't feel the urge to act on any attraction I have."

"Understandable. After everything you told me about Darrien, I would expect that answer from you. I hope that we are all mature enough," he paused, not sure of what to say, "to handle these attractions and remain friends. Not forge enemies from them."

"I hope so too, Trowa. I really do."


	6. midnight fun

It was peaceful in the house. Trowa was off performing with the circus this week. Duo was doing gods knows what away from the house. Wufei was off meditating. Quatre was at the office and Heero still had yet to return. Serena was going stir crazy. She needed to talk to someone, so she packed up Rini and headed to Rei's shrine.

When she got there she was fairly surprised to see that Rei had called the other girls. They were having a great time playing pass the baby.

"So how's it like living with a bunch of guys?" Lita asked, dishing out some ice cream for everyone.

"It's never boring. Especially with Duo in the house," she answered, "There's always someone to talk to or hang out with."

"I don't know why you just don't date Duo Sere. He's such a fun guy and cute too," Mina sighed.

Serena laughed, "Why don't you date Duo?"

"No time. It sucks too."

"Besides, Quatre has a hands off policy on me. None of the guys are suppose to hit on me etc..." she explained.

"Suppose to? How come I have a feeling this rule has been broken Sere?" Rei pried.

"Maybe it has," she let on.

"Serena! How come you haven't told me? And I live with you! I'm hurt," Ami said, passing Rini to Mina, who had reached for her.

"It's no big deal Ames. I mean, they are not allowed to act on anything, so why make it a big deal?"

"Spill!" Lita threatened with the spoon.

"Wufei, Trowa, and Duo have all shown interest in me, in one way or another. Though, I think Duo's interest is just cause I'm a girl."

"I could see that. He did try to take us all home at one point or another," Rei said.

"Not to mention, he did hit on me the first day I was there," Ami added.

"So who are you interested in Sere?" Mina asked, sitting Rini down on a blanket so she could play with her toys.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I should be at all really. But each of them has their own charm. It's hard not to fall for any of them," she sighed, "I'm just not ready."

"It's so time for you to move on girl! Darrien's a piece of shit and put you through hell. You need to put him behind you," Lita informed her. The other nodded their agreement.

"It's not that easy guys. I mean, yeah he's a horrible father, and he sucked when it came to taking care of me, but we DID have a child together. And we were together for such a long time. It's hard to break the habit of wanting to be with him, of loving him."

"He doesn't deserve it Sere, Damn it!" Rei slammed her fist on the counter.

"You know, I've seen so many cases of this while training under my mother," Ami said, "The thing is, is that when you've known nothing but abuse for so long, it's all you know and all you want. The women usually don't even realize it, or realize it and don't care. Am I wrong Serena?"

She looked at the counter, tears coming to her eyes, "I don't know why I can't get over him. I keep thinking this whole thing is somehow my fault. That we could be one happy family right now if I had done something different. That things would go back to the way they were before having Rini. That's why I haven't dated. I keep hoping something will change," she explained. She had told Trowa the same thing a while ago.

"Sere, I don't want to have to be the one to tell you this," Rei started. Serena stared at her.

"Darrien has been seeing someone. Not just one someone either, but two. He's not hiding the fact that he has moved on."

She didn't know why, but she saw red. "How dare he? How dare he get his cake and eat it too? I'm raising his child and he gets to fuck around? Why do I get the short end of the stick? Does he not even care?"

"But Sere, you guys broke up. It's natural for you both to move on." Mina pointed out.

"You have a child with a man you loved with your everything and tell me the same thing when you find out he's dating!" She yelled and stormed off.

"Wow," Lita said.

"Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say Rei," Mina added.

"No, she did the right thing," Ami stuck up for her, picking up the now crying Rini, "Maybe Serena needed a wake up call to help her get past this."

"I just hope she can. I kinda understand where she's coming from. It always bugged me seeing an ex happy with someone new, but then again, I've never had a child with someone," Rei sighed.

Serena came back to the kitchen, looking a little more collected. "Mina I'm sorry I yelled at you. And no Rei, I'm not mad at you. I'm just angry at him, like always. But know this, Rini will not be calling any of those tramps "Mommy." I am her mommy. Right honey?" she said, taking the tear stained baby into her arms. Rini cuddled in her mother's arms, sensing that her mother need to be comforted.

"Sere are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, I want to go home. It's nothing agaist you guys, I just don't feel like hanging out anymore."

"I'll pack Rini's things and get the car," Ami said, leaving to do just that.

Serena packed up the diaper bag with the toys from the floor.

"Sere?" Rei asked, coming down to Serena's crouched level to look her in the eyes.

"Rei," she sighed, "I'm ok. I won't do something stupid, I promise." Rei stared at her for a while, then nodded.

* * *

She really didn't understand why she let him effect her so. The last time he promised that things would be different if she just came home was well over six months ago. Course he was lying. Andrew had told her that. She talked to Darrien's best friend from time to time, mainly because he was still a friend of hers too. Darrien didn't know, or he didn't realize that they still talked. She was on the phone with him on her way home.

"Is it true?" she asked him.

"What true Sere?"

"Darrien dating, not one but two girls."

"Oh, that."

"Andrew, please. I need to know if it's the truth." she pleaded.

He sighed, "It is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's only recent, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I can tell that they are, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I'm going to give you a heads up now though. As the ex fiance that's been burned I don't know how many times by him, He is not allowed to bring any of those girls to meet my daughter. And if he pushes it, expect a serious fight," she warned.

"I'll keep that in mind. Take care of yourself Rena and that little angel. You deserve to be happy, so why don't you start trying?"

"I just might do that Drew. Talk to you later."

They pulled up to the house, and Serena just sat in the passenger seat, staring at it. "Ami? Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I'll get her dinner started. Take all the time you need," she answered the unasked question.

The silent tears started as soon as she watched the two walk through the door.

"Where's Serena?" Duo asked when Ami put Rini in her high chair.

"She's having a bad day Duo, let her be."

"Ok."

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"She found out some news that really bothered her," she sighed, "Please don't ask me for more information. I can't tell you."

Trowa left the table where the four men had been sitting and left the room. Ami let him go, thinking that maybe one of the guys could cheer her up, just not Duo. She'd have killed him.

* * *

He opened the passenger door and looked at her.

"What? Can't you see I want to be alone? Leave me alone!" she tried pulling the door closed again, but his body blocked it.

"Come with me," he said, pulling her from the car. They walked across the yard, him keeping his hand on her mid-back for support. They came to a tree and he made her sit. He sat next to her and said, "Explain."

She sniffled. Like she was going to tell him anything. Cold hearted bastard. Just like the other one. This one she should just stay away from. He was too much like the last. She started to cry thinking about Darrien again.

He pulled her into his lap, and there she sat bawling her eyes out, soaking his shirt, until she fell asleep.

"Welcome back," Trowa said as he held the door open for his friend that was carrying the sleeping girl.

"Hn," was heard as the man headed towards her rooms.

"Well?" Ami asked when he returned to the kitchen some time later.

"She's been put to bed. Heero's back," Trowa told the rest of the guys.

* * *

She awoke sometime in the middle of the night. She was starving. She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. Funny, she didn't remember going to bed. Especially without eating something first. She didn't even remember feeding Rini and putting her to bed. And she was certain that she hadn't put herself in the silk night gown she was wearing. Said gown trailed behind her as she moved rooms to check on Rini. Yep, she was fast asleep in her crib.

She wondered if Ami had taken care of both of them. Could only be Ami that had removed her clothes and put her in a night gown. She'd have to show her gratitude in the morning. For now, she was heading to the kitchen.

She stood in the dark room, with the light from the fridge surrounding her. He leaned against the door frame and watched her digging for food. It was a shame she didn't realize how see through the gown was. He figured it would be when he put it on her, but hadn't thought of it like that at that point in time. He didn't realize how hard it was to change a woman and not stare at her naked form either, but he had managed. He stepped behind her and reached into the fridge, taking a can of pop.

She sprung up in suprise, bringing her body flush to his. She blushed a nice shade of red when she realized that he had been there for a while. They stood there for a minute, his arm over her shoulder, not having taken the can out yet, her back flush against his front. He could smell the sweet smell of cherry blossoms that her shampoo had left behind. He breathed in deep.

She knew just who it was. The arm stretched out in front of her was very defined. So was the chest her back was pressed against. Her breathing became slightly labored. Her stomach was tied up in knots. She wanted nothing more then to press harder into his body, but her mind was telling her otherwise. Oh but she was so tempted.

He stepped back, slowly drawing his arm across her shoulder. It left a trail of heat to run down her arm. When he had fully pulled away she closed the fridge door and started to walk away.

"Thought you were hungry," he stated.

You have no idea, she thought. "Not anymore."

He grabbed her arm with his other hand and spun her toward him. She slightly tripped and ended up against his chest. He backed her into the closest counter, and set his drink down. "I am," he said before claiming her mouth in a fiery kiss. She tried to fight him off, but it was useless. He was not budging. When she tried to beat on his chest he captured both her hands in one of his and held them above her head, causing her breast to press firmly into his chest. He deepened the kiss when he heard her moan, sliding his tongue into her mouth. This is what he did to her. He caused a dormant passion inside her to awaken. She began to participate in the kiss, teasing his tongue with her own.

He let go of her arms and they fell on their own accord around his neck. Running his hand through her hair, he deepened the kiss even more by tugging on the ends of it and causing her to raise her chin. His other hand traced down her throat, over a shoulder and down her arm to rest at her hip. He forcefully pulled her hips against his, so she could feel his arousal. When she groaned in need, he broke the kiss in order to lift her to the edge of the counter, spead her knees apart and step between them, so their bodies were once again flush together. Her night gown slid down and bared her legs as she wrapped them around his hips.

There was so much heat. She couldn't get enough of it, of him. She hadn't realized how much she missed this kind of passion, it had been so long. The need was burning red hot flames inside her. His mouth left hers to trail down her neck, burning a hot path in its wake. Her breath caught as he gently palmed one of her breast over the fabric. Hot, everywhere he touched was hot. It was like a drug and she couldn't get enough. He teased her nipple until it was a hard bud and quickly covered it with his mouth. She gasped, dug her fingers in his hair, and arched into him, her head falling back. Oh it felt so good. His fingers busied themselves with her other breast and he soon moved to pay attention to that one too. The fabric soon turned cold, making her feel different sensations. She tightened her legs, pressing herself harder against him. He groaned, and bit her nipple playfully. "Don't do that," he growled.

"Why not?" she asked breathless, and rubbed against him again. He teased his fingers over her bare thighs and slipped them under her gown. He brushed them against her inner thighs, getting as close as he could and pulling away again. Several times of this had her getting very frustrated. "Ok, I get it," she panted, "no more teasing please!"

He removed his hands, grabbed a handful of her hair and forcefully took her mouth in another kiss before completely breaking away. She whimpered at the sudden loss of heat. "Someone's coming," he explained.

"How can you tell?" she said, hopping off the counter and running her fingers through her tousled her.

"Footsteps, listen."

How was she suppose to hear anything over the pounding of her heartbeat? And how had he heard anything with her panting in his ear? Oh gods, her nightgown was wet from where he had suckled her! How was she going to hide that? What the hell had come over her in the first place? But sure enough, the footsteps got louder. Shit, shit, shit, shit! she thought, trying to cross her arms in front of her to cover the evidence. He adjusted himself and slipped to the far end of the kitchen. Yeah, sure, easy enough for him to do, jerk, she thought.

Quatre came around the corner and flipped on the light switch. He was surprised to see Serena up.

"You get hungry? Want me to make you something?" he asked.

She had her back turned to him, looked over her shoulder, smiled and said "No, no. I'm good now, don't worry about it."

"You're flush. Are you ok? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, just embarassed you caught me in my night gown is all," she laughed it off. When he moved to the cupboard to get a tea cup she nearly sprinted to the door way. "Goodnight," she said leaving the room.

"Pleasant dreams," he answered.

That was a close one. She wasn't hungry for food anymore, that was for damn sure. Why had she lost control like that? How embarrassing! He was going to think she was so easy now. Not good, not good Serena! She yelled at herself. And just how the hell had Heero gotten out of the kitchen any how?


	7. Shopping

Serena finally woke up after a fitful night of little sleep. Wanting to check on Rini she searched the house for the baby. She could not find her daughter anywhere. She checked the nursery, the play pen in the living room, the family room, and finally the kitchen where she found Ami instead.

"Where's my daughter?" she asked, trying not to panic.

"Well good morning to you too," she smiled, "Don't worry, she's in good hands," she pointed to the window.

Serena saw that Rini was in her swing being pushed by Wufei and entertained by Duo, who was distracting her with a doll. The site made her smile and she relaxed.

She made herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table with Ami. "You look nice this morning."

"I have a lunch date," Ami blushed.

"Really? That's great! With who?"

"Don't laugh. It's with Quatre. He's such a nice man."

Serena smiled, "That he is. I'm glad for you," she yawned.

"Didn't sleep well? You're not still worrying about Darrien are you?"

"No, that's not it. I woke up late last night and just couldn't get back to sleep." There was nothing more frustrating then going to bed unsatisfied.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for taking care of Rini and myself last night. I really appreciate it."

A puzzled look crossed Ami's face. "I took care of Rini last night and that was no problem. I feed her and put her to bed, but I last saw you in the car Sere."

"Then if you didn't undress me, who did Ami?"

"Trowa might have," she said, turning red at the thought, "He disappeared for a while. I thought he was outside talking with you."

She shook her head, "No. I never saw Trowa last night. You haven't seen Heero around this morning have you?"

"Heero? No. You could ask the guys. I never see him hanging around."

Serena got up and stuck her head out the door, "Morning! You guys seen Heero?"

"Yeah, he took off early this morning," Duo answered, "Why what's up?"

"Nothing, just need to talk to him. Be careful with my angel! Thanks!"

"No prob!"

Where the hell did he go? They seriously needed to talk. She needed to justify that what happened last night didn't normally happen. She was not one to ever let herself go crazy, let alone with a man that she knew almost nothing of. He had seen her naked for crying out loud! Not a good way to get to know someone. Hi I'm going to butt heads with you every chance I can but when we're alone I'll maul you. That was not a good way to make friends either.

"Oh hey Serena? Quatre mentioned something about a party at the end of the week this morning. He said we should find something nice to wear. Apparently Miss. Peacecraft is in town," Ami said.

"Well that should be fun. I'll just dig through the closet. See if there's anything in there."

"Just let me know. I was given an allowance just for dress shopping," Ami giggled, "And it's more then I need."

Later in the day she poked her head in almost every closet she could find. If Quatre's family was "loaded" then his sisters must have had nice dresses. She was hoping to find one she could barrow for the party. But so far, all she found were coats. She had figured she'd be lucky enough that maybe a few dresses or nicer clothes would have been left behind. No such luck. Not that she didn't have anything to wear, just most of her dresses she wore on dates with Darrien and if she wanted to have fun she didn't need to be reminded of him.

She sighed out loud. She was going to have to go shopping.

* * *

"Let me go too! Let me go too! Come on! Please?" Duo begged hopping from foot to foot.

"Jeez Duo, you're worse then a toddler," she said buckling Rini into her car seat, "We are going dress shopping. I'm not thrilled at the idea. I can only imagine how it would make you feel."

"I'm bored! I don't care where it is. I just want to go. I can watch Rini while you two try on dresses," he offered.

"It would help Sere," Ami said.

"Alright, climb in," she sighed giving up.

The ride to the mall was filled with Rini's laughter as Duo played with her.

"So Duo," Serena turned in the passanger seat to talk to him, "How formal is this party going to be?"

"What party?" he looked up from Rini in surprise.

"The one at the end of the week?"

"That's not a party. Not when it's for Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft."

"Well then what is it?"

His violet eyes looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Duo...I don't rub elbows with popular people."

"It's a ball Sere."

"A BALL?!"

"It's not that big a deal. You dress nice, stand around talking to people, dance a little, eat something, and go home. Just don't drink the punch. It's usually spiked," he winked.

Ami found a parking spot and got out to set up the stroller. Serena took Rini from the car seat and locked her in the very pink set of wheels. Duo immediately took control of pushing it as they made their way into the busy mall.

She couldn't find anything in the first three stores they went too. Everything she tried on either didn't fit, or looked bad on her. She was on the verge of giving up hope and killing Duo for taking a picture of her in that big white poof of a so called dress. She just wanted to forget the whole thing and had no problems telling them so.

"Really guys, I'll just stay at home with the baby. Not like I'm missing something fun, right?"

"Oh come on Serena! Just one more store? I promise. If we don't find you a dress we can try again tomorrow," Ami pleaded.

She gave a loud groan and hung her head in defeat. This so wasn't worth it. "It's easy for you to say. You found a dress," she mumbled.

Ami's dress was a deep blue, spagetti strap, empire waist that hung off her curves nicely. Duo had given Ami a cat call when she walked out to show them, something she had yet to manage. He'd only either laughed or shook his head at her selection of dresses.

The women grabbed a few dresses when they found the section in the department store. Duo took a seat outside the fitting rooms, as he had with the last three. She tried a pink dress and modeled it for them. No go. The back dipped too far. She tried a blue one that ended up choking her with its high collar. No way. She didn't even bother to step out of the fitting room with that one. At least the last one fit.

She stepped out of the room she was changing in and Duo's jaw dropped to the floor. Ami nodded telling her that she'd finally found the right gown. It was ivory and strapless. The silk hugged her chest and hips nicely and fell freely from her hips on. There were slits running on both sides from mid-thigh down, making it easier for her to move, and a string of pearls lined the top.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Yeah," the both agreed.

"It doesn't make my butt look big?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Not at all," Ami answered

"Makes it look perfect," Duo practically drooled.

"Ok, I'm sold. Now can we get something to eat?" she laughed.

"Food? Where?" Duo leapt from the seat, wheeling Rini right out of the store, "I'll meet you at the food court!"

* * *

Was Heero even coming home tonight, she thought as she sat on the couch and tuned out the movie they were all watching. Was he avoiding her? Quatre had said he worked in New York, so where was he all day? No one said he'd gone back. At this point she was more agitated than anything. Was Heero a player? Did he do this to any girl who stayed here? She thought that was more of a Duo thing, but Duo never took it to that level of intensity. Well two could play this game. She could ignore him too.

"Anyone want something while I'm up?" she asked, suddenly standing and moving to the doorway.

There were several requests for pop. She headed to the kitchen to grab them and noticed that Wufei had followed her out. She gave him a questioning look.

"I just wanted to see if you needed help," he said, taking a few cans in his own hands, "And I wanted to know if I could escort you to the ball?"

She blinked in surprise. She hadn't even thought of going as one of their dates. Ah what could it hurt? "Sure," she smiled at him.

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Great."

They headed back in and sat next to each other on the couch. When the movie was over Quatre and Trowa both excused themselves, saying they had early mornings. Ami also got up and headed to bed, though her cheeks were tinted pink. Serena, Wufei, and Duo all shared knowing looks.

"Guess that means I should go to bed too. Rini gets up early and apparently I don't get to sleep in," she laughed and stood, stretching.

"Hey Sere?" Duo got her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do ya want to go to the ball with me? It'll be fun!"

"I'm sorry Duo, but Wufei already asked me to go."

Wufei gave Duo a smug look.

"You'd choose stick in the mud Wu-man over me? I'm hurt!" He faked being mortally wounded.

"Well he asked first."

"Don't call me Wu-man!" was heard at the same time.

Serena sighed, shook her head, and walked away from the fight she knew was coming. As she climbed the stairs she could still hear Wufei's cries of "Injustice!"

* * *

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Someone was watching her. She cleared the landing and found Heero leaning against her daughters door. She was uncertain if she should scold him for being up there because of the events the night before. She just stood and stared at him instead, waiting.

"She was crying," he finally said after some time, stepping away from the door.

Serena's feet moved before her brain had fully acknowledged what he had said. She quietly opened the door and found her daughter fast asleep. Closing the door she asked, "How?"

"I'm not that inhumaine," he stated.

"Thank you." They were quiet a moment before she stated, "You undressed me."

He nodded.

"Did you touch me?"

"Not without consent."

"Is that why you attacked me? I didn't concede that."

Rini started to fuss in her sleep. Heero took Serena's shoulder in his hand and guided her to her room, where their conversation would not fully wake the baby. She turned to him, her glaring eyes demanding answers.

"I did not attack you."

"I beg to differ," she said huffily.

"Did you not enjoy it?" he asked.

"That's not the point," she was getting tired of his monotone answers. Did he never speak with emotion? "I fought you!"

He rose an eyebrow, "If that was what you call fighting."

"I could call rape," she said, getting angry.

"Did you say 'no'?"

Her shoulders slumped and the fire of a temper she was fanning died. "No."

"If you had said no it would not have happened," he stated.

"I know." After a while she added, "Why?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

Wrong answer. "Out, now! I don't want to see you ever again! How dare you think I'm here for you enjoyment purposes!"

He caught every object she threw at him as he got closer to her. As he progressed toward her, she moved further back until finally she had her back against a wall.

"Don't touch me."

He placed his hands on the wall, on either side of her, succeeding in trapping her there.

"Do I look like someone who enjoys being bullied?"

"No," he answered, "Someone who needs to be. Say it now," he challenged.

Her eyes grew wide. "I...I..." she couldn't think with him this close. What was he wanting? Was he going to hurt her? "Don't hurt me," she barely whispered.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk, "I have no intention of doing so."

Heat. His eyes burned with the heat. It made her heart race and her stomach tie in knots. It made her palms sweat and her breath hitch.

"I can't do this," she said, trying to breathe normally.

"Do what?" His voice had gotten lower, huskier.

"This...this thing between us."

"The attraction?"

She nodded her head in yes but said, "No. It's worse then that. Heero, I'm attracted to Wufei, but I don't feel like this with him."

"He doesn't make you feel the need? The desire to touch?" he said as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

"Yeah," she sighed, giving into the need to put her hands on his chest. He knew exactly how she felt.

"Does he make your skin tingle?" he said, barely lifting his head so his warm breath heated her skin, making her shiver.

"No," she sighed, closing her eyes, "But Heero, we never even talk to each other."

"We've talked enough tonight," he huskily growled, placing his hands on her hips.

"You don't even know anything about me. This is not normal behavior for me," she was trying to give herself excuses to stop.

"I know I want you," he said pulling back so he could look at her, "I do not act on impulse. This is not normal for me either." His voice returned to monotone and his hands dropped to his sides.

She took the moment to collect herself and step away from him. "I want more then just passion. If we keep on going the way we are then we'll just end up having sex and that's not what I'm about. I prefer to make love with someone I care about rather then just have sex with a stranger. Do you understand?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to have to do something or he was going to lose the only woman who made is blood boil to his friend.

* * *

I have to admit, I have no plan for this fic. What you see is what I work on as soon as I've finished the last chapter. I don't know how much longer I can write like this. lol I used to have notebooks filled with story ideas, have a few chapters pre-writen, etc. but now it's straight from my head to the computer. I appreciate the reviews!! I was also fairly surprised to see that my other fic is still being read! (I had 5 or 6 under the pen name Angel Kisses, but the one I finished was like gold to me lol ) So let me know what ya'll think. I was going to add the ball in this chap. but decided to hold it off. .

Happy Reading! FayRay


	8. Stress relief

A.N. You know, I always wanted to see my name in a thanks, so guess what? I want to thank my reviewers. Without ya'll, I'd probably not be sitting here typing. . Usagi Uchiha Yuy Kudo (you guessed right with the Duo thing . ), Serenity Wayne, MoonBunny615, Eternalmoonprincess, Corn, Hotrodgirl, TsukinoGoddess, Fire Dolphin (I know! I don't get it either. Ppl just don't review like they used too. That's ok though, I got you guys!!) , Thanks so much! This chapter is for you!!

* * *

Thursday morning Serena sat at her desk on the phone with Mina. She may not be able to go with Duo but she'd make sure he had a date, preferably one that had it bad for him. As of right now, she was trying to get Mina to cancel any plans she had for the next night.

"Mina, come on! I really want you to go with me!"

"I can't Sere. I can't cancel on my agent! I'll never get another modeling job if I do! My name will be dirt!"

"Mud. Your name will be mud," Serena sighed. "Well what is it your doing? Another shoot?"

"No, I have this thing to go to. What is it you want me to go to so badly?"

"It's...a party." She didn't want to tell Mina, she wanted to surprise her with the ball and Duo.

"You know I love a good party Sere, but alot of important people will be there and I need to get my name out among them."

"Well where is it?"

"Why? Do you want to crash it?"

"I can't. I promised Wufei I'd go to the ba...party with him."

"Some manison up where you live. I could stop by after it's over?"

"Yeah that would be great. Hey Mina, I gotta run. Mr. Winner is giving me that look." The wheels in her head were turning.

"Ok, bye!" she hung up.

"Must you use me as an excuse?" Quatre said, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Only cause it's vaild. Do you know of any thing going on tomorrow in our neck of the woods?"

"Besides the ball? No. I can't think of any."

"Nothing to do with Starlight Models?"

"Come to think of it, an agent from Starlight will be there."

"Bingo!"

He gave her a questioning look. She explained her plan to get Duo and Mina together as a date for the ball.

"Well that should work. Better call Duo though, before he pulls out his black book."

"Good idea," she said, picking up the phone once again.

Trying to get Duo to not find a date and not tell him why was much harder then it seemed. The boy was bound and determined to have someone on his arm, no matter how many "cute single girls" were going to be there. Then he thanked her for reminding him and said he was off to find his book.

She called up Wufei, explained what was happening as quickly as she could, told him to find the book first and burn it, or distract Duo all day till she could do it herself. He opted for the latter. No way was he hanging around Duo all day.

"Wufei said he'd gladly burn something of Duo's," she told Quatre when she got off the phone.

He grinned, "Those two are a riot. I need you to run the new hires drug tests to the lab downtown."

"No problem," she said rising from her seat.

* * *

She arrived at the lab a half hour later and was directed to a room in the back. She was waiting for her copies of the paper work when an intern walked in the room.

"Serena?"

"Darrien."

"What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off drug tests. When did you start here?"

"A friend of mine got me the job. How are you doing?"

"Why don't you ask how your daughter is doing?"

"I'd assume you'd tell me if something was wrong with her."

"Well you know what they say about assume. It makes an ass out of you and me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Maybe I don't want you to know. Besides, I've heard you're now well adjusted to living single."

"That doesn't mean I still don't care about you. When you're ready to come home and be a family, I'll be ready for you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Right."

He approached her and tried to lay a hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me. You make my skin crawl."

"When did you start hating me?"

"About the same time you stopped caring for me," she shot back.

"But I still care for you."

"Thats not what I meant and you damn well know it. If you really cared about me you would have been there for me huh? Well guess what? Burn me once, shame on you. Burn me twice, shame on me."

"That's really mature," he said stepping away from her.

"Well maybe if I didn't hate you so much, I wouldn't feel this way huh?" she smiled at him.

"Maybe I should take Rini for a while. With that kind of attitude, I don't know what your teaching our daughter."

"We tried that remember? You passed her off on your family instead. I don't think so."

"We'll see about that," he said signing the documents and shoving them at her.

She left in a huff. Damn what a good way to ruin a really good day. Jerk. Who did he think he was to threaten her by taking Rini? Over her dead body. She laughed at the thought. Even then he couldn't. Rini was left to her parents in her will should something happen to her.

* * *

She was in a foul mood the rest of the day. She didn't talk to anyone in the office, she refused the ride Quatre offered her so she could walk off some of her steam. When she got home, the baby picked up on her mood and got fussy. So she explained to Ami what happened and Ami agreed to take care of Rini until she cooled off.

She needed something to release her fustrations on. Someone who would fight back not baby her. She went in search of Heero. She found him in his room typing away on his lap top.

"Yes?" he said, not even turning his head.

"Why do you men have to be such asses?" she asked from the doorway.

He saved the document he was typing up, turned off the lap top, closed the lid, and turned his attention to her.

"Ok. Explain."

"I ran into my ex today. He threatened me with taking Rini because of my attitude."

"Did you have one?"

"I didn't think it was anything out of the normal." she said, sitting on his bed.

"Can he legally take her?"

"Not that I'm aware of. We made sure he wasn't on any of the paperwork."

"Then why waste you energy?"

"I'm just pissed off," she huffed.

"Come with me," he said rising from his chair.

He took her outside, to the fence on the far side of the yard. There he pulled a few glass bottles from a box beside it and set them on the fence.

"How's this suppose to help?" she questioned. He slipped something from behind him and placed it in her hands.

"A gun? Where did you get a gun from?"

Ignoring her, he stepped behind her and showed her how to hold it. He aimed the gun towards a bottle.

"Pull the trigger."

He caught her when she was forced back by the kick back. She'd missed by a mile, but damn if it didn't feel good.

"Wow. And here I thought guns were bad."

"Only if used wrong," he squared her shoulders and forced a knee between her legs, widening her stance, "now, try again." He stepped away from her.

This time when she pulled the trigger she was braced for the kick back and didn't stumble. She knicked the top of a bottle, knocking it over. She felt more confident and moved to the next, shattering the bottle with a bullet.

She continued to think of Darrien as she unloaded the clip. Soon she was just standing there continuously pulling the trigger on the empty gun, tears streaming down her face. Heero stepped up, took the gun from her hands, and placed it back in the waistband of his shorts.

Tears were a sign the anger had passed. He nodded toward her, "Feel better?"

"Yeah," she said, wiping the tears from her face, "I really do. Thank you."

He nodded again and turned with her back towards the house.

"Serena! Are you ok? We heard the gun shots!" Duo exclaimed, running at them full speed. Heero stepped ahead and stopped Duo with one hand.

"She's fine. Just releaving stress."

She noticed that everyone had come out to see what the commotion was about.

"Sorry guys!" She called out, "Everything is fine!"

Seeing that she was in fact alright, they filed back into the house. Duo tried to hang around until he noticed Heero's death glare and high tailed it back. Heero stood where he was until Serena caught up with him and together they continued to the house in silence.

* * *

Wufei was waiting for her in the kitchen when they walked in. "Do you want to talk Serena?"

"No Wufei. I'm fine now, really. But thanks," she added, smiling.

He raised a brow as he watched Heero guide Serena out of the kitchen and followed them out to see what was going on.

They stopped by the living room to pick up Rini, where Serena thanked Ami graciously, and continuted to her wing. At the top of the stairs he took Rini from her arms and told her to go take a shower.

"But I have to put Rini to bed," she fought.

"I've got it," he said, nudging her along. He disappeared into her kitchenette when she closed her bedroom door, and reemerged with a bottle.

Wufei was waiting for him in Rini's room. "I can take it from here."

"I can manage," Heero grunted, laying Rini on the changing table.

"I didn't think you knew how to handle babies," he said, handing Heero a sleeper.

"It's not difficult."

They continued on in silence, Heero changing Rini, Wufei watching, until Wufei said, "Look, I like her. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, but I'd appreciate it if you went back to your job and leave her be. I can handle what she needs."

"She sought me out," Heero said, placing Rini in her crib and handing her the bottle.

"Have you mentioned Relena?"

"There is nothing to mention," he turned off the light as he left the room, leaving Wufei to stand in the dark.

Serena was waiting for him in the hall, a towel wrapped around her and clutched together in her hand. Her hair was still dry, he noticed. There was a shy suggestive look in her eyes. She held her hand out to him and he took it.

She was pulling him down the hall towards her room when Wufei stepped out of Rini's.

* * *

"There a problem with your shower?" Heero asked with raised eyebrow when she closed the bedroom door.

"I thought you might enjoy a shower too," she suggested, slowly walking toward him.

"I have my own," he said, trying hard not to lose his control.

"But who will wash your back?"

"I manage," he was looking past her at the door.

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed, "well I'll just carry on then." She brushed past him as she walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later stream was pouring from the door.

He stood where he was at war with himself. Could he take a shower with her and not touch her? Not bloody likely. It would be easier, safer, if he just walked out the door right now. She didn't want this. She'd told him that the last time they were alone. She wanted to get to know him. He didn't think testing his limits was a great way to get to know him at the moment. He was after all only a man.

Serena stepped under the hot stream, letting the water wash over her. She'd left the door cracked open. If he chose to accept her open invite all he had to do was walk in. If not, well then, she'd have to work on her skill. She thought she had nailed the "I want you look" and the towel thing should have helped. All she knew was that when she finally sorted out her emotions after releasing them all, the only one left was excitement. Something about having all that power in her hands had her so turned on, and the only other thing that had done that to her had been Heero himself. The combination was probably dangerous, but at the moment she could have cared less.

Her eyes shot open the second she felt him step into the shower. She tried to turn around to face him but was stopped by his simple "No."

"No?"

"No. Rag," he demanded, holding his hand out past her arm. She handed him the washcloth and the soap when he demanded that too.

"Heero?" she questioned, unsure of what was happening.

"I am here because I am a man and can not resist you. You, on the other hand, said you did not want to just have sex with some stranger. So, I will wash your back, you will wash mine, and I will get out," he stated in his classic monotone voice.

Had she said that? And then she acted like she did in the hall? Oh what in the world was she thinking? He must have been so confused out there in the bedroom. She didn't know why she lost all rational thought when he was around. She relaxed when he started rubbing the cloth in circles on her back. She leaned back into his hand.

"Heero," she purred.

"No." He was enjoying this too much to ruin it with words. Her body was perfect, and damn if she didn't have a great ass. He started at her shoulders and worked his way down her back in lazy circles. He had decided that if she was going to drive him crazy, then he could do the same. When he got to her ass he covered it in slower circles, enjoying the feel of it beneath his hands.

She moaned and leaned against him, letting her head fall back on his shoulder. She'd left her eyes closed and had given him a clear view of the front of her at this position. Her hair was now stuck to his chest, but he could feel every strand like it was stinging his skin. He was very quickly losing the last bit of control he had left so he leaned her forward, handed her the rag, and turned around. It was his turn.

Ok, so he wasn't going to give in, she thought. She began to lather the rag, watching his every move. He had one of the most sexist bodies she had ever seen. Every muscle was defined. She slipped a hand on his arm and started the same process he had with her, taking her sweet time. If he wasn't going to let her do anything else, she was going to enjoy this as much as she could. When her hand would stray, he'd catch it and move it back to his back.

She sighed a little and told him he could rinse. He told her to step out of the shower first and dry off. She shook her head but got out anyway and went about drying off and putting something on while he finished showering.

He walked into her bedroom with a towel around his waist, his hair dripping. She was sitting on the bed trying to un-knot her hair.

Heero surprised her when he dropped his towel and picked up his boxers. She stared in awe at all his glory.

"That's not fair," she said, acting like it didn't bother her.

"Neither was leaning back on someone taller than you," he answered, getting dressed.

"We could do something about this?" she suggested again.

"Yeah, never take a shower together again," he grunted.

"Are you pouting?"

"Hn."

She laughed and rose from the bed. "See, we can handle ourselves."

"Was this a test?" he demanded.

"No. I wanted you, still do. You are right though. I did say what I said."

"I thought you were a woman of morals?"

"I am," she defended herself, "You just don't understand. The excitement of handling the gun kinda turned into excitement for something else, and before I knew it I was out in the hall," she explained.

He nodded in understanding.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Very frustrated," he said turning to leave.

"Are you not going to give me a kiss at least?"

"Do you value your morals?"

"Yes."

"Then no. Anymore tonight and I'm liable to snap," he quickly shut the door behind him.

He passed Wufei and Duo in the hall as he reached the other side of the house.

"Your hair is wet," Wufei observed.

"Hn."

"Take a shower did we?"

"Shut it Wufei."

"Where'd you take a shower if your room is back there?" Duo pointed to the end of the hall, "And do you smell cherry blossoms all of a sudden?"

* * *

A.N. Ok so no ball this time. Sorry guys. I wanted to work more with the characters first, and I wanted to get something out to you all. I know its been a few days. It's getting somewhere!! Yea!! Leave some love!! . Fayray


	9. The Ball

"Mom, leave it alone. It will stay I swear!" Serena said getting fustreated with her mother.

"I know dear, but this is a big event and I just want to make sure you look perfect," her mother had tears in her eyes as she looked at her beautiful daughter. She reached to play with Serena's hair some more.

"Mom!"

"Ok, ok," she said, stepping away from her, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you mom, and thank you again for watching Rini tonight."

"It's no problem really. It's been so quiet here since you moved out. I've missed having you both in the house. You sure you don't want to move back in?"

"No mom. We are doing fine at Quatre's."

"Such a nice man, letting you have your own part of a mansion."

"Yes, he is and we don't own anything. It's like renting an apartment. Well, I think I'm finished. What do you think?" she asked, spinning a circle for her mother to view.

Her hair was done in spit curls and piled on top of her head, a few tendrils falling to frame her face. She had put on mascara and heavy eyeliner, followed by a golden eyeshadow. Light rouge on her cheeks and a deep red lip color stained her lips. Pearls dropped from her ears that matched the small pearl necklace she was wearing. She had found a pair of black strap stilettos of Mina's to wear.

"You're missing something, hold on," her mother said, disappearing into her closet. She emerged with a pair of long black gloves, diamond bracelet, and a slim black clutch bag. "Here, put these on."

"You don't think this is too much?" she asked, pulling the gloves on.

"Trust me dear. I used to go to such functions with your father before you and your brother came. This is for the Vice Foreign Minister. It's going to be classy."

Just then her father walked in carrying Rini on his hip. "Wow, look at mommy. Isn't she pretty? You look just like your mother did at your age. What does this young man do for a living?"

"Thank you daddy. I'm not quite sure. I've never asked," she thought about it for a second, then shrugged, "Wufei should be here soon. Maybe I should wait downstairs?"

Her mother gasped, "Never! Have I tought you nothing? You need to make a grand entrance!"

"Mom," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Humor her," her father said under his breath.

The doorbell rang. Serena moved toward the bedroom door, giving Rini a kiss as she passed by. "You be a good girl and go to sleep for grandma and grandpa."

"Wait Serena! Entrance!" her mother said, taking Rini, "Ken, go answer the door. Serena count to twenty slowly. Then come downstairs." Both her parents left the room.

She sighed and started counting.

"What is it you do for a living young man?" Ken asked Wufei, studying the man that was taking his only daughter out.

"I'm sorry sir, that's classified. Let's just say I work for the government," he replied coolly. He felt like he was in high school again, picking up his prom date with the third degree he was getting.

"Classifed huh? That sounds important."

Wufei nodded and all conversation stopped as Serena made her way down the stairs. She took his breath away.

He met her at the bottom. "You look amazing."

She smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself." He looked very nice dressed up in the black tux.

He handed her the long steam rose he was holding and offered his arm. She inhaled the fragrance and laid her arm on his. "Let's do this thing," she smiled.

Her parents watched from the window as he opened the limo door for her and helped her climb in. "Classified with the government. Probably something to do with the wars," he father stated.

Nodding her mother said, "Perhaps she'll find happiness with one of the gentlemen she lives with. It would be nice to see her and Rini well taken care of."

"I still don't approve of her living in a house full of men."

"Oh Ken. She's very capable of handling herself. If she was having any troubles, she'd tell us. I trust her."

* * *

"Wow Serena! That dress looks so good on you!" Ami said as soon as they were settled in the limo.

"You do look very fetching," Quatre added, making her blush.

"Thanks guys. You both look great too! Are we personally going to meet Ms. Peacecraft?" she asked Quatre.

"Quatre and I already know her but of course we'll introduce our dates," Wufei smiled. He had told Ami that she looked stunning when they picked her up, but next to Serena she paled in comparison. Of course Quatre probably didn't think that.

"I'm so nervous!" she said, gripping the purse her mother had lent her.

"There is no need to be. Relena is one of the sweetest, most caring people I know. She'll love meeting you both." Quatre said.

Duo opened the door when the limo finally stopped, offering a hand to first help Ami out, then Serena. "Ladies, you're dressed to kill!" he said, clutching his chest in a mock swoon. "Any chance you'll ditch those two?"

They giggled and Serena swung her purse at his arm, "What no luck Duo? Where's your date?"

"You just have to rub it in huh?"

"That's why she's my date," Wufei stepped up and placed his arm around her waist.

"It's ok Duo. I still have something up my...glove," she grinned.

"Whatcha mean by that?"

"You'll see," she winked, being pulled along by Wufei who was following Quatre up to the front doors.

"So what happens now?" she leaned in and whispered to Wufei after they had been checked off the guest list.

"We'll mingle, meet the others guests, and then have a nice meal," he whispered back to her.

She nodded and the group split, Duo choosing to follow her and Wufei. Both men introduced her to other important men and women. She was having trouble remembering names, there were so many people! Everyone was dressed so nicely that she really felt she fit right in.

She was tapped on the shoulder from behind. "I thought you were going to a party?"

"Well I was told this was a party!" she laughed, hugging Mina. Finally someone she actually knew.

"Are you as bored as I am? I thought there would at least be dancing or something...lively."

"You won't be so bored soon, trust me," she said taking Mina's hand in hers and dragging her over to her date.

"I have an introduction of my own," she announced, getting the men's attention, "Ms. Aino, Mr. Maxwell. Mr. Maxwell, Ms. Aino."

Duo's eyes lit in surprise. "Mina! I had no idea you'd be here!"

"I'm here on business," she giggled.

"This is why I told you to come dateless. Like I wouldn't have a good reason," Serena stated.

"Very good reason, I'd say," Duo grinned, taking Mina by the hand and started their own conversation.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Wufei asked her.

"There's so many people here, I hope I really didn't need to memorize names! When will I get to meet Ms. Peacecraft?"

"Most likely after dinner. This may be a ball for her, but for securtiy purposes, she'll only be here for an hour or two."

* * *

When they all met again for dinner, Serena was fairly surprised to see Trowa with not one, but two dates!

"What? You thought you two would be the only ones going?" Rei asked.

"You're not the only one with surprises Sere," Trowa said, "I invited Lita and Rei because I knew how uncomfortable you thought you were going to be. I figured your friends would help."

"Oh Trowa! You're so thoughtful!" she said, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! You got your own date to make out with! Quit hitting on ours!" Lita joked.

They made it through dinner with friendly conversation and laughter. She really did have an amazing group of friends, old and new. Everyone got along so well. She began to relax and believe that the night might not have been as bad as she had originally thought. Sure everyone dressed much nicer at a ball, and there were many people of great importance there to see Ms. Peacecraft, but her friends made it all a little less intimidating.

After the meal, the men escorted the women into the ball room, where everyone was served a flute of champagne.

"What's this for?"

"Wait for it," Duo said.

"For what?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm so glad you all could make it this evening," was heard from the top of the staircase. Everyone got quiet as Relena Peacecraft started her speech. "I hope everyone had a pleasant meal and please enjoy the rest of your night."

Everyone around her raised their glasses in toast and she followed suit. The music started shortly after and Relena made her way down the stairs, immediately swamped by those around her. Wufei took her empty glass and handed it to a passing waiter.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure." He swept her into a waltz and she smiled as he spun her past her friends, who were dancing also.

They danced for another two songs before she signaled she needed something to drink. He nodded and led her to the punch bowl. Ami, who was there with Quatre handed her a glass of the pink drink.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah now that we're doing something other then standing around. How are you holding up?"

"We danced for a bit, but Quatre has so many people wanting his attention that we were asked off the floor for a while. I guess even on a night like this he still talks shop."

"Wufei's been unsually quiet tonight. I wonder if something is bothering him."

"You should ask him," Ami pointed out.

"I will. Have you meet Ms. Peacecraft yet?"

"No. Last I knew she was in that genrel direction," she pointed to the far right of the room.

Serena nodded just as Duo came out of no where, took her glass, handed it to Wufei, and led her back to the dance floor.

"Where's Mina?" she asked, a little shocked at how fast that had happened.

"She's talking to someone from the modeling agency and I got bored. Thanks by the way," he grinned.

"For what?"

"For not telling me she'd be here. It made my night so much better seeing her."

"I'm glad," she glanced at Wufei as they passed. He was beat red. "But I think you ticked my date off."

"What else is new?" he chuckled. "Have you seen Heero yet?"

Heero? She hadn't thought about him at all this night, she realized. He had said he had to work, so she just assumed that's where he was. He never mentioned going to the ball.

"No. Is he even here?"

"Yup! Has been for a while. I'd just like to see his face when he see's what a knock out you are," he gave her a cheesy grin. "And you know what's funny? I think something is up between him and Wufei. I mean, trust me, I know when Wufei is ticked, but he wasn't ticked at me last night. Oh no, he was pissed at Heero for something."

He continued on, talking more gossip about their housemates but Serena tuned him out. Wufei was mad at Heero? Last night? Was that why Wufei was so quiet today? What was going on? Did he know something he wasn't letting on? She looked back at Wufei, who was looking right back at her. There was something in his eyes that started to bother her.

"Duo, take me back please," she said, interupting him.

"Oh okay," he shrugged.

"Maxwell, the next time you walk off with my date," Wufei started.

"Hey! Hey, she wanted to come back. So here she is, just for you," he said putting Serena between the two of them. "Bye!"

She placed her hand on his arm, "Are you okay? You've been quiet since dinner. What's bothering you?"

"Besides Maxwell? Nothing woman."

Well something was bothering him alright. He hadn't called her that since they had first met but she let it slide.

"Hey Sere, look alive! Relena's making her way over here!" Mina called out to her.

"Really? Finally!" She grinned at Wufei.

"Let's dance," he said, taking her hand. He tried to drag her out on the dance floor.

"Wufei, no. I want to meet Ms. Peacecraft! If we dance, we'll miss her!" He let go of her hand. "What are you thinking silly?" she laughed and straightened her dress.

* * *

"Serena," Quatre said, taking her hand and guiding her to Relena, "This is Ms.Relena Peacecraft. Relena, this is my best employee, Serena Tsukino."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Tsukino. Quatre has said so much about you!"

Serena beamed at the other blond woman, "It's so nice to meet you! The guys have told me so much about you," she said, making pleasent conversation.

"Oh, I could only imagine the stories they've told you," Relena laughed, taking a glass of punch that was offered to her. Serena had no clue what the woman was talking about, but kept right on smiling. Her smile froze when she realized that it had been Heero who handed Relena the drink.

"Are you enjoying your first ball?" Relena asked her. Serena nodded dumbly. Was he here with Relena? He was suppose to be working.

"Relena," wufei nodded towards her in greeting.

"Wufei! How have you been?"

"Fine. How's New York treating you?" New York? Heero's job was based out of New York.

"It's not too bad. Especially since I have someone to keep me sane," she smiled up at Heero. Serena swallowed hard.

The change of song had Relena exclaiming, "Oh! I love this song! Heero let's dance! It was nice to meet you," she said to Serena as she led Heero to the dance floor.

"Let's go for a walk," Wufei said, leading Serena out one of the side doors.

She was the other woman, she thought as she let Wufei take her outside. He was working all week. Relena had been in town for a week. It made sense. And here she thought that she could fall for him! He used her! Granted they hadn't really done anything but make out and take a shower together, but still! He had a girlfriend! What was she to him? A fling? How could she be so stupid?

"Serena?" He sat her on a bench out on the patio. She continued to stare at the floor, lost in thought.

"Serena?" he repeated. She looked up at him, tears lining her eyes.

He sighed and sat next to her. "Look, I know. That's what was bothering me. That's why I wanted to get you away from her before you saw."

"Wufei?"

"I saw you take Heero into your room last night. You were in a towel and he came out fresh from a shower. I put two and two together."

"Oh Wufei, it's not what you thought,"

"No need to explain," he said, cutting her off, "You made it quite clear that you weren't ready for a relationship. You are free to entertain whoever. I just do not want to see you get hurt."

"Wufei, you are a true friend," she smiled at him. She felt like a cad. How could she ruin his night? He'd been nothing but sweet to her. She decided she was not going to let this ruin the rest of the night. She stood, straightened her dress, and gave him a hundred watt smile.

"Let's go back in."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I'd like to enjoy the rest of my night with you, if you're still willing," she offered her hand to him.

He rose and placed his hand in her own and led her back inside, right to the center of the dance floor. They continued the night dancing, laughing, and carrying on.

* * *

She was plainly ignoring him. She wouldn't even look at him, and when he did manage to catch her eye, she'd turn away just as fast. He knew how it looked with Relena hanging off his arm. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and he was now mentally kicking himself in the ass. He probably should have mentioned that his job was to protect the woman, but the perfect solider in him refused to let that information slip out.

She looked amazingly beautiful and he could not tell her so. Relena had ahold of his arm like a vise at all times, as was always the case at such events. He stood there while Relena chatted with the guests watching Serena smile and laugh with her friends, giving Wufei the glare of death when his hands slipped lower then they should.

He saw his opportunity some time later when he watched her excuse herself from the group and head to the restroom. He steered Relena towards Quatre and nodded to the man over her head. Quatre, understanding that Heero needed time away from Relena, nodded and engaged her in a topic that would drawl her interest. He silently slipped away and followed Serena.

He caught her by the arm when she exited the restroom. "You look beautiful."

"Excuse me, let go of my arm. I need to get back to my date," her eyes flashed in his direction. They were cold as ice. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, instead of stalking me?"

"Not my girlfriend," he grunted.

"Really?" she lifted an eyebrow, "You could have fooled me."

She stared pointedly at the hand on her arm. Heero released her and watched as she walked away.

* * *

A.N. Blah, blah blah blah. This did not turn out as well as I thought. But, if I kept on working and changing it, ya'll would never get an update. I'll start working on the next chapter soon, promise. Let me know how much it sucked lol. (I know, I really need to work on detailing)


	10. Anger all around

She sat at the counter, eating her strawberry ice cream right from the box. She was wearing a pair of sweats but her hair was still done up as they had recently come home from the ball. It was two a.m. and she couldn't sleep. Since her mother had the baby for the night, she figured she could use a little "me" time and planned on sleeping in all morning. So she sat, eating her ice cream that was suppose to be making her feel better, but wasn't.

'How can I be attracted to a man that lies to me? Why can I not just get past this thing and focus on the one who really does want to be with me? Poor Wufei, just taking it in strides. He deserves better then me. Yet, he's willing to wait. He is a good friend. Could it be anything more? Am I willing to fool myself into thinking that it is more on my end? Am I doomed to have these types of relationships my whole life? One hand, good guy wanting to be with me and love me, other hand, lying bastard who makes my blood boil beyond belief in every type of way. How do you choose? Stupid, you go with the love. Love lasts, passion doesn't. But what's love without the passion? Gah! You just move out and leave it at what it is! No, can't do that. That's just running away from my problems again.'

she frowned at her ice cream. Apparently it wasn't helping any.

"What did the ice cream do to you?"

"Go away, I'm not speaking to you," she slammed the lid back on the container and threw her spoon in the sink.

He watched her antics with mild amusement. "You just did."

She gave him the nastiest glare she could muster and headed for the door.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh really?" she sarcastically said, turning a full one eighty to face him, "Because you looked pretty cozy with her all night! Is that where you've been all week? With her?"

"Serena."

"So I'm what? Your play thing at night? She gets you during the day and I get you at night? Is that how you think it works?"

"Serena."

"Well I got news for you Mr. Yui! I will not be played! I will not be your play thing! And I will never, never be the other woman!" She hadn't realized that she'd stepped up to him in her anger and currently had her index finger pushed into his chest, making each point known with another shove. "You know what? I don't even care! You can do whatever you please, as long as it's not with me! I don't even like you!"

"Then why are you angry?" he said, removing her finger from his chest, where he was sure he'd have a bruise in the morning, "If you don't care, why are you angry?" He was trying to keep his temper in check.

"Because you lied to me?!" she threw her arms out in the air in aspiration.

"I did not lie."

"Bullshit! Choosing not to tell me is the same as lying!"

"Yes, I should have told you a lot of things, but she isn't my girlfriend so I have nothing to feel guilty about."

She rolled her eyes and turned back around throwing "I'm done with this conversation," over her shoulder. Were all men lying, worthless, pieces of trash?

"I'm her personal bodyguard," he told her retreating form. She didn't stop, marched right up to her bedroom and slammed the door. She was still too upset to comprehend what he had said.

* * *

"Serena please come home," Duo begged into the phone, "It's been a week and I'm bored without you. Hell, I miss Rini. I promise I won't be so loud anymore and I won't eat so much so you can have seconds. Please? We all miss you."

"How many messages are you going to leave her Duo?"

"As many as it takes," he said glumly, "I want her back Quat!"

"Well Duo, the choice was up to her."

"This wouldn't have happened if you two wouldn't have been hounding her!" Duo accused, pointing at first Wufei then Heero.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"I did no such thing Maxwell."

"Do tell, what are you talking about Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Both of them have a thing for her. They are the reason she's gone."

Quatre sighed, "What did I tell you all about making any move on her?"

"I did not force anything on her. We simply talked about things," Wufei insisted, "I would never touch a female without consent. You know this Winner."

Quatre nodded and looked to Heero who simply lifted himself from the wall and left the room.

"Heero," Quatre's tone was a warning, but the piolet kept on walking.

"Whats he hiding?" Duo asked.

"Thats what I'd like to know," Wufei said, getting up to follow the path Heero had just taken.

Quatre and Duo got up to follow but were stopped with Trowa's quiet "No."

"Trowa?"

"Let those two talk it out. They are both in love with Serena."

"You know more then you let on," Duo accused.

He nodded, "Yes. Serena confided in me many times on our walks or sitting in the library."

* * *

"Yui!" Wufei yelled when he caught up to Heero in the same hallway, "It's your fault she's gone. What did you do to her!"

Heero stopped and glanced at Wufei from the corner of his eye, "What makes you think it was my fault?"

"She was upset during the ball because of you. Two days later she moves out with no warning and neither of you have spoken. She hasn't spoken to me. You've done something to upset her and I must defend her honor."

"So you've spoken for her?"

"Well, no. I'm awaiting her response."

"Hnn," he grunted and continued walking.

"Did you touch her in any way?"

Heero kept walking, ignoring Wufei, until Wufei shoved him into the wall.

"Did you lay your hands on her?" Wufei demanded in his jealous rage.

Heero shoved back against Wufei, using the wall as leverage, and knocked Wufei into the wall across the hall. Wufei saw red and started swinging at Herro. Herro met him punch for punch.

* * *

She stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, head cocked to the side in amazed wonder.

"Don't look at me like that,"

"And how should I look at you?"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"No,"

"Why do you have to make this hard?"

"Why did you?"

"Serena,"

She lifted her eyebrows in questioning.

"I just want to see my baby. Am I not entitled to that?"

"No," she said "Now go away before I call the cops."

"Serena, we can be really good together. Please just give me a chance," he begged.

"You've already had one," she said closing the door in his face.

Short yes, but it's something. Wanted to get something to you guys. More to come, once I finish unpacking my new place!


	11. Pizza

"I can not believe the nerve of that ass! Thinking you were actually going to let him see Rini after not being around for months? I'm surprised you kept your cool. I'd have ripped him a new one."

"Well after not seeing him for so long, it was easy to see how pathedic he really is. I was floored that he even had the nerve to just walk up to the door. Guess I was more in shock. I don't know how to explain it."

"Tell me you're not thinking of honestly going back to him are you?"

"Rei, do I have stupid stamped on my forehead? Of course I wouldn't! After all the shit he's put us through? No! Why would you say such a thing?"

"Good, because I'd have had to disown you as a friend. You deserve someone much better then that piece of shit."

"Speaking of someone else, have you even tried to talk to the guys yet Sere?" Mina asked.

Serena pulled the last tinket from the box she was unpacking and sighed. She had found a small two bedroom flat for her and Rini and the girls had been helping her move her stuff once again from her mothers all week. Yesterday, while running between the car and the house, Darrien had walked up and caught her unaware. She thought she had handled the sitution well considering she didn't kill him.

She had been so busy, finding a new job, getting a new place, that she really hadn't had time to even think of Heero and Wufei. Alright, that was a lie. She'd been thinking of nothing else. She missed Heero's passion and Wufei's sweetness, but she'd been telling herself that she didn't need either of them. She missed the other guys too. Duo had been blowing up her phone with voice mails begging her to come back, but she refused to answer any of them. She didn't need to live there. She could make it on her own, even if this place was much much smaller and very quiet.

"No,"

"And why not? Sere, when two guys fight over you, you just don't stop talking to them! It's suppose to boost your ego and be flattering! They are suppose to duke it out and the winner gets your hand and you live happily ever after! It's fairytale 101!"

"Sure cause that really happens," Rei rolled her eyes. Mina stuck her tongue out in response.

"Seriously though, you need to talk to them. Quarte and Trowa are worried about you. Duo misses you and Rini so much, and Heero and Wufei totally beat the shit out of each other."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Oh really? So which one's my prince?"

Rei cracked up at the dry sarcasm. Mina threw an empty box at her for laughing, "Duo didn't say who won. Just that they were both pretty battered up."

"Well I guess I could talk to Duo, Quatre, and Trowa,"

"Great!" Mina interupted, flipping her phone open and hitting one button.

"Mina! They can't come over here! Look at this place!"

"Don't worry about it. Duo! Bring pizza!"

* * *

He watched from across the street as their little pizza party continued into the night. He had followed behind the trio when they left the house. She hadn't moved into the nicest neighborhood. It was probably the only thing she could afford. She should get a dog. Or maybe he could suggest Duo install an alarm system. Anything to keep her safe.

He noted which room was hers when she turned the light on in the room and watched as she changed the shirt she was wearing. Did she realize any old pervert could watch her from the street? With the way his thoughs ran, he was no better.

He waited until she exited the room to approach the propped open window and slipped inside. Scanning the room, he made note of every object and it's location. No wonder the window was cracked open, it was extremely hot in the tiny room. He didn't know if the air was out, or if she kept it off to conserve on the bill but either way, this heat could not be good for Rini. It was another mental note he added to his checklist. Have someone look at her air conditioning.

He walked around the room, observing the little things that made the room Serena's. The moon and stars comphorter on the bed, the pile of stuffed animals nicely arranged at the foot of it, the shirt she'd just taken off thrown carelessly on the floor, the picture of her and Rini on the dresser. He picked the picture up and looked more closely at it. She was smiling, Rini on her hip. Must have been at the park.

The loud bout of laughter from the hallway made him realize where he was, what he was doing, and where he should have been. He slipped back out the way he came and went along his way.

* * *

Well she hated to admit it, but when Mina's right, Mina's right. She never should have stopped talking to the guys. Once she was able to pry Duo off her, they all sat around eating pizza and played catch up. She yawned and turned off the lights. Cleaning up could wait until the morning.

She closed the blinds in her bedroom that she hadn't realized where open before hand, blushed, then changed into something for bed. Tomorrow she was going to call the repair man for the a/c and once that gets fixed, she can move Rini over from her mothers.

She was planning out the rest of her day when she climbed into bed, laid her head down, and landed on a rose. She sat ram rod straight in the little bed and looked at the rose on her pillow. Where in the world did that come from?


End file.
